


Robin Pile

by Write_No_Evil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Grayson - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Batbrothers bonding, Gen, Robin Pile, batbros, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick decides to have a Robin Pile. Jason, Tim and Damian all hug in a Robin pile. Jason, showing his strength, picks them up and carries them to the last Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Pile

Dick skipped, literally skipped, to where Jason was sat reading a book in the library. Alfred, even after his death, had continued to stock the room with new books and Jason was steadily getting through them.

"Hey Little Wing," Dick greeted. He was visibly vibrating, fidgeting like crazy. Jason tried to ignore him, wanting to finish the book in his hands and go onto the next one.

"Little Wing?" Dick asked hopefully. Jason's hands gripped the book a little tighter, hoping the acrobat would get the message and leave him in peace. Instead, Dick stood behind him bending at his waist till his face was in front of Jason's. Jason sighed and looked up from the book in his lap, glaring at the smiling man in front of him.

"Ever heard of personal space?" He grumbled. Dick smiled and straightened now that he had Jason's attention.

"You know you owe me-"

"No I don't!"

"- I've decided to cash it in now. We're doing a Robin pile!" Jason groaned and snapped his book shut. When Dick wanted something, he wasn't going to stop pestering people until he had got it.

"Thanks Lil' Wing." Dick beamed at him. Jason glared at him, putting the book down and looking forlornly at the pile of books he had sat down with. He had cleared his entire weekend to have the time to read them. "Alright, you get Dami and I'll get Timmy." Dick skipped off, going to get Tim leaving Jason to grumble to himself. Even though he was the closest to Dick, Damian would say no to him if Dick told him about the Robin pile. Jason and Damian were close having gone through similar things, from being trained in the League of Assassins to dying and coming back. Dick knew all the right words to lure Tim away from the computer and his mission. Jason didn't have that skill.

He found Damian in a foyer, stroking Titus. He walked in, keeping his footsteps loud so Damian knew he was behind him.

"Yo Demon Brat," Jason began.

"Todd." Titus looked up from Damian's lap. Jason crouched down and rubbed the Dane's head. As much as he hated it, Damian did respect Jason. He was strong, very strong, and extremely gifted in hand to hand combat. They would spar together often, both knowing the other could take their hits. Damian had befriended the Jason that had come to the League before he had been thrown into the Lazarus Pit. Damian would never tell anyone, but he had loved being picked up by the zombie boy. He had even given him a nickname.

" _Dick wants to do a Robin pile_ ," Jason spoke in Arabic. He was the only one other than Bruce who could speak in Damian's mother tongue, his years with Talia and the League teaching him the language.

" _I don't want to_."

" _Me neither kiddo, but you know how mopey he gets if he doesn't get his Robin pile_." They both grimaced at that, remembering the times when Dick would sometimes go as far as tackling them to the ground to get a hug. Damian sighed and gently pushed Titus' head off him. He stood up and Jason followed, straightening up and tried not to laugh when Damian's head didn't reach his armpits. Before Damian could walk out of the door, Jason scooped down and picked him up by the back of his hoodie. Damian yelled out, going to kick Jason. Jason moved the boy as far as way as possible, sticking his knee up and on the inside of Damian's leg, steering the kick away from his body.

"What are you doing Todd?" Damian glared at him, swinging around to try and get out of his grip or hit him. Jason smiled at him.

"I remember a time you loved when I picked you up." Damian looked surprised. He hadn't thought that Jason could remember the time he had been a zombie. He went completely limp and allowed Jason to pull him into his side and rest Damian on his hip. He curled his legs around Jason's waist and wrapped his right arm around Jason's neck, turning his chest so he could look in front.

Jason carried Damian like that for a while until he came to the more common parts of the Manor where there were more people around. Jason shuffled him about, his right hand sliding in between his stomach and Damian's left thigh so he could curl his palm around the top part of Damian's leg. He pulled Damian away, an arm still around his shoulder to support the boy, Damian's other leg dropping from Jason's waist. He threw him up a bit letting Damian put his legs together and caught him with both arms. When he was carrying Damian bridal style much to the boy's embarrassment, he flipped him over his head, his hands stopping the boy from falling off. Once he had the boy in a fireman hold, Damian draped over his shoulders, he sped up to his normal pace. In this position, he had a much greater control over Damian's movements, with his right hand behind Damian's knees, restricting the boy's leg movement and his other hand on Damian's right arm, holding it down and stopping Damian from moving most of his upper body.

"I hate you, Todd." Damian glared at the carpeted floor.

"No you don't. That's the lack of oxygen talking. You're so high up you can't breathe," Jason smirked. Damian bit him, Jason making a shrieking noise at his barbaric act. Jason was the second tallest in the entire family, about half an inch smaller than Bruce. Even though Damian suspected Jason was no longer a teenager, or was in his last year of being a teenager, he was still growing, albeit at a much slower rate than when he went through his growth spurt. They all knew he was going to end up taller than Bruce. Alfred suspected he would grow another one and a half to two inches, putting him a head taller than Bruce. Bruce wasn't looking forward to that and was enjoying the time he was taller than all his children. Damian hoped he didn't grow much more, he wanted to be taller than all of them, another sign of his superiority but Jason was already really tall. If he kept growing Damian wasn't sure he'd be able to able to catch up. He hated being the smallest one in the family.

Jason let go of his arm and pulled his phone out his pocket, firing off a text to someone. He strolled into one of the many living rooms in the Manor, Dick and Tim already waiting for them. He stopped when he was in front of them and tilted to the side, letting Damian slide off his shoulders. He grabbed Damian by the shoulder before he could bolt and moved him in front of him. Dick smiled whilst Tim just looked miserable in front of him. They squished together, Jason's and Dick's arms wrapping around each other to keep them locked in between them. With a little rearranging, Damian managed to climb up Tim until his head was at the same height as the others.

"Robin pile complete!" Dick beamed. Jason grunted and moved his hands to Dick's waist, bending his knees and picking them all up.

"Jay?" Dick asked, moving his legs under Tim's knees and hooking around Jason's waist. Jason grunted as he carried their weights, all 384 pounds of it. He shuffled them out of the room and into the corridor, arms straining from their weight.

"Umm, where are we going?" Dick asked. Jason looked around, trying to find something. Tim's look of surprise on his face told him to brace himself. Footsteps ran at him, and suddenly there was another body on his back, arms wrapping around his neck and strangling him.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie chirped at them.

"Hey Steph!"

"Brown."

"S-Steph?"

"You're strangling..me."

"Oops sorry." She loosened her hold on Jason. Her feet wormed their way in between Damian and Jason and her hands wrapped around Damian's shoulders as Jason began staggering into a room.

"What are you doing here Brown?"

"Jason said that Dick wanted to do a Robin pile, so here I am, the fourth Robin." A look of guilt flashed on Dick's face.

"I'm so sorry Steph, I forgot you were a Robin." Steph laughed goodnaturedly

"It's fine Dick."

Jason stumbled into a room, falling onto the sofa in a pile of limbs. He sighed as his body was finally allowed a break from carrying all their weight.

"You people are really heavy," he huffed. Dick grinned.

"Yeah I probably should cut back on the doughnuts. But they're so nice!" Dick exclaimed, snuggling into the pile a smile on his face.

"How long must we be like this?" Damian complained, squished in between Tim and Jason. Tim's hair irritated his neck as the long strands brushed against his uncovered neck and Jason's chest was hard, not the most comfortable thing to rest on. Dick patted his hair.

"Enjoy the moment Dami."


End file.
